


Justice for Finwe

by Shinigami24



Series: Middle Earth Mysteries [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Murder, Elves, F/M, Fatherhood, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Maedhros gets closure, Minor Aragorn/Arwen - Freeform, Minor Caranthir/Haleth, Minor Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, Minor Turgon of Gondolin/Elenwe, Murder Mystery, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After revealing the plot against the Durin royal family and the government, the heroes race to prevent anymore pain and suffering. If they are too late, there will be bloodshed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part in this trilogy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains search for a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will either be posted tmw or Sunday, depending on how things pans out.

Middle Earth was undergoing a crime spree. A stalker menaced Legolas. The stalker was eventually arrested, but not before Aredhel was beaten into a coma and Finwe murdered by unknown persons.

The dwarven kingdom, Erebor was sabotaged economically by bombs in the mime. After dodging murder attempts, they eventually found the people tampering with the mines. They then turned their attention to the bigger issue; someone was tampering with the government as a whole.

However, there were some good things happening along with the bad. Gimli and Legolas entered a relationship and began courting. They were moving slowly towards marriage.

In the meantime, Thorin and Bilbo soon got together themselves. They really liked each other and wanted to try seeing where dating took them.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Fingon, Maedhros, Tauriel, Celegorm, and Finrod had a mini reunion. The reunion was happy and full of smiles. The occasion was full of joy and love. They were all so happy to see each other. After the hugs and kisses ended, they sat down to talk. They had lots of catching up to do.

* * *

**_hideout, mystery location;_ **

Elsewhere, the villains secretly plotted.

"We have to handle that little brat." a minion grumbled.

"We must be careful. They have him under heavy guard." the leader warned.

"Leave it to us. We can get him while they aren't looking." someone else said.

"See to it that you do. No messing up." the leader commanded, dismissing everyone.

"Yes sire." they said as they went off to get started.


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon visits his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Book Nook, Gondor Emporium, Gondor;_ **

Maedhros and Ori sold their books and received a new shipment. After signing off said shipment, Maedhros and Ori carefully sorted through the book shipment.

They organized books by genre from mystery fiction to non fiction. Then they set the books aisle for shelving later. After they were done, they got back to either the back or the register.

* * *

That evening, Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. Finrod acted as the couple's chaperone. Kili and Tauriel went to a small restaurant. They enjoyed savory pasta dishes. The couple smiled as they talked over their dinner. When the dessert menu arrived, they looked flipped through it.

"We can share a strawberry cake," Tauriel smiled. The couple ended their date as they ate a sweet treat.

* * *

The next day, Fingon was at the market when he encountered Ereninion. The six years old boy was accompanied by Lomion and a squad of ranger guards.

They walked by each other and didn't notice each other for a split second. When Fingon saw them, he was so shocked. The young boy was a dead ringer for a child Fingon.

Fingon could see the strong resemblance and knew he was a father. The shock didn't leave him in time for him to talk to his son. Hopefully there would be a next time.

* * *

After lunch, Turgon, Fingon, and Celegorm visited Aredhel at the hospital. Turgon looked at his sister sadly while Fingon and Celegorm were beyond shocked.

"No!" Celegorm screamed, as he fell to his knees next to the bed weeping. Fingon's heart broke seeing her hooked to machines. He sighed sadly. He wasn't looking forwards to telling his parents the bad news. But someone would have to. 

* * *

While Celegorm and Fingon visited Aredhel, Caranthir and Haleth went out on a date. They went to a coffee shop to grab a drink. They had fun and enjoyed themselves.  When Caranthir and Haleth finished their drinks, they stood up and walked out hand in hand.


	3. Letting Secrets Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros reveals a long held secret to Fingon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Fingon came by Maedhros' house to talk. He turned up with a confused look on his face.

Maedhros was nervous, he had some things to get off his chest, while Fingon was confused by why he had been called. Maedhros took a deep breath before speaking,

"Ereninon is your child. I'm sorry for hiding it from you." he confessed. Fingon's eyes went wide with shock and hurt.

"Why?" Fingon finally asked.

"Remember when I ran away to Arda? Well, the day I left, Atar and I got in a big fight. Things were said. Atar threatened you. He said that if I ever tried to contact you, he would kill you." Maedhros began. Fingon froze as fear coursed through his body.

"Even if your atto and uncle knows, the fear hasn't went away. I'm too scared of what he would do if he ever found out about our son. As a result, no one at home knows about him. Findarato found out by accident." Maedhros revealed as he sighed. Fingon had to process the information. He had a son and barely anyone knew about him. It was life changing.

* * *

While the parents talked, Tauriel babysat Ereninion and Lomion. The group of three read together. The kids had fun as Tauriel used silly voices in the reading.

"GilGalad, do you want to help me read?" Tauriel asked.

"Sure!" Ereninion beamed. The boy began to read in his own goofy voice, making the others laugh out loud.

* * *

That evening, Maglor and Niamh cooked together. They made dishes from their childhood. They enjoyed the closeness and shared stories from when they were kids.

Maglor kissed Niamh over the delicious meal. They had gotten even more closer.

* * *

The next day, Maedhros hosted a family reunion at his house. As each family member arrived, they hugged and talked.

"Thank you all for coming." Maedhros smiled.

"We would have come without question." Niamh responded.

"Well, lunch is ready. Come on before the boys eat it all by themselves." Maedhros said as he stepped back to let them inside.

* * *

**_Gondolin, Doriath;_ **

Turgon and Elenwe went to the marketplace. They went to the many shops to buy food and other goods. They had fun looking around and searching.

They bought handmade crafts, exotic spices, baked goods, and cloth. The couple kissed and smiled. It was the perfect date night.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon and Maedhros go down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TFG will be next to be updated.

A few days had passed since Maedhros confessed his side of the story to Fingon. Fingon was now in the playroom with his six years old son. They would be getting to know each other as Ereninion drew pictures. As GilGalad shared crayons with his newfound daddy, Maedhros watched them with a soft fondness.

"I think he is warming up to you already. So far he has only shared his things with Lomion, Triton, Finian, and I." Maedhros whispered to Fingon. The man smiled and turned back to his child. He'd hoped for that. 

* * *

Gimli and Legolas went out on a date. They went to a musical performance. They enjoyed listening to the busker play his guitar.

Gimli took Legolas by surprise by asking the busker to play his favorite song. He smiled before kissing his love softly for the sweet gesture.

* * *

**_forests in Doriath;_ **

_Twenty-two years old Fingon and twenty-one years old Maedhros met in the forest. They hugged before finding a place to sit down and talk. It had been eight years since they last saw each other.  
_

_The best friends and boyfriends reminisced over old times together and slowly found that spark again. The emotions that passed through them could be best described as years of pent up longing and affection._

_They checked into a nearby hotel and took things further. After locking the door and stripping down to bare skin, Fingon searched for the lubricant. He found the lubricant in the drawer for newlyweds and took care prepping Maedhros._

_He kissed his lips, skin of his neck and chest, and his thighs as he carefully prepped him. After using up to three fingers, he slicked himself up and pressed into Maedhros carefully._

_They made slow love, kissing and groping. Fingon gripped the redhead's thighs as he stroked him to orgasm. Maedhros gasped as he came. The older brunette came not long after him._

_As they came down from their highs, the couple smiled shyly. Fingon rolled onto his back and pulled Maedhros into his arms._

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains sat around plotting. They smirked and chuckled.

"The plan will go perfectly." a minion said.

"We only have to put everyone in place." another hireling said.

"What does the plan entail of?" the leader asked. In reply, the leader was given a file with all of the details. They flipped through said folder for several minutes before nodding in approval. 

"What are you waiting for? Get to work." the leader said.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros looked at old photos. Maedhros pulled out a picture of Fingon from when they were 13 and 14 respectively. He chuckled as Fingon covered his face in embarrassment.

"How did you ever like that face?" he groaned looking at their lanky body shapes. They had been in the awkward stage of puberty. Maedhros sighed.

"Don't put yourself down. You were definitely handsome to me." he said. Fingon looked into his eyes for a second before looking away. A few moments passed before they smiled softly and continued to look through the album.


	5. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm and Lomion are put in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

**_Erebor, Middle Earth;_ **

Thorin and Bilbo were chaperoned by Dwalin on their date. The engaged couple went out to a diner. They ordered classic foods and shared their plates. They had fun and flirted. After the dinner, the couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_Gondolin, Doriath;_ **

Turgon and Elenwe bonded with Idril. They brought out the family scrapbook to see the pictures.

"Look at how cute I was." Idril commented.

"You were pretty adorable." Elenwe agreed with a smile. Idril beamed, basking at the comment.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. Dori was the chaperone. The couple went to a dessert shop. They ordered a chiffon cake and tea cakes with soda. They enjoyed the soft sweets and talked. At the end of the date, Kili kissed Tauriel and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celegorm and Lomion were walking together. All of sudden, someone burst out from the bush, brandishing a sharp weapon.

The guards sprang into action and tackled Celegorm and Lomion to the ground. The assassin promptly fled before they could be captured. The pair were then rushed back home to safety.

* * *

While Lomion was out with Celegorm, Fingon and Maedhros had bonding time. They drew pictures for each other and talked. It was good to catch up on the lost years.

When the time came to part ways, they exchanged pictures and hugged each other. Then they said goodbyes and went their separate ways, promising to meet up again.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon and Maedhros visit their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since the murder attempt. Some things had occurred. Fingon and Maedhros got back together. They wanted another chance at love. This time, they hoped to make things work out.

**_Gondor Emporium, Gondor;_ **

One day, Maglor, Esme, Moira, and Frerin got together to gossip. The quartet sat down to have tea and cakes. As they ate sweets and sipped tea, they swapped stories.

"Did you hear? Someone tried to kill that poor child Lomion! Luckily they was able to save both him and Celegorm." Esme announced.

"What?!" Maglor exclaimed.

"It's true!" Esme nodded.

"By the way, Fingon and Maedhros are back together. Ori saw them kissing." Frerin mentioned. Instantly both him and Esme were grilled very thoroughly on all that they knew. When they were finished, teatime came to an end, they hugged each other goodbye. They would have to do this again.

* * *

**_Gondolin, Doriath;  
_ **

Fingon and Maedhros took their son to visit Turgon, Elenwe, and Idril. The adults noticed that the couple were back together. They smiled brightly.

"Meet our son, Ereninion." Fingon said as he performed the introductions.

"Call me GilGalad!" the young six years old boy protested.

"Nice to meet you." Turgon said as they hugged the young boy and gave him kisses. Then they sat down to eat lunch and talk. They had lots of catching up to do.

* * *

**_Greenwood;_ **

Gimli and Legolas carefully planned their wedding. They went through the checklist of items, checking things off one by one.

"I want to wear a long robe with detailing," Legolas sighed.

"You would look stunning in it, love." Gimli smiled. Legolas beamed and pecked a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**_a vague location;  
_ **

The villains were looking over every possible plan. They were extremely unhappy about the failed attempt. The leader was absolutely furious.

"Make this right!" they bellowed, dismissing their minions. Everyone fled, each hoping to come up with a plan to pacify their leader.

* * *

After lunch, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up together.

"All this searching with no luck, and now this murder attempt." Maedhros was saying.

"We will catch him soon." Fingon vowed. They kissed softly before relaxing to take a nap.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples go out for their special night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TFG will be updated next.

As the days passed, there were more murder attempts. People were either hurt of killed in the crossfire of these attempts. The royals were now on high alert, and the citizens did not feel safe.

* * *

**_Book Nook, Gondor Emporium, Gondor;  
_ **

Due to the danger, Fingon and Finrod were recruited to help out in Book Nook. So the duo helped price the books and sort the shelves. They also helped rearrange the furniture. Maedhros and Ori smiled at their bodyguards. The duo felt safer knowing that they weren't alone.

* * *

That evening, Maglor and Niamh went out on a date. They went to a rotisserie restaurant. They ordered chicken dishes and ate them happily. As they awaited their bill, Niamh kissed Maglor.

"That meal was delicious. Thanks for taking me." she smiled.

* * *

The next day, Fingon and Maedhros had a small get together at their house. They gathered with dishes that they'd made at home.

The dishes consisted of cakes, casseroles, and different salads. Everyone was happy and energetic. As the kids ran around, the adults sat around the living room and told stories. Laughter ran out as everyone enjoyed themselves. At the end, the dishes were nearly empty, and everyone feeling full. The kids were feeling tired. Hopefully the next gathering would be as much fun as this one.

* * *

That evening, Caranthir and Haleth went out on a date. They went to a tea shop. They ordered black and ginseng tea. They enjoyed the close time together. As the date came to an end, Caranthir and Haleth kissed and finished their drinks. They would have to do this again sometime.


	8. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy begins to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. TFG will be next to be updated.

A few days later, Aredhel woke up from her deep coma. Her family was so happy and greeted their sister and cousin with hugs or kisses.

"Mommy! I missed you." Lomion smiled brightly. Aredhel smiled and hugged her baby close. She placed kissed on his face as he clung to her.

"Hello, baby. Mama's back. She missed you too." she said.

* * *

The next day, Celegorm, Caranthir, and Lomion went shopping in the market. They were going through the list of things they needed when someone approached them.

The group flinched when they felt a prick in their sides. All of sudden, they began to feel sick and hot. Then they collapsed much to their guards' concern. As panic broke out, the mystery assassin escaped.

Guards rushed them to a nearby hospital. They were treated, it was a near thing, but they were all alive.

* * *

**_Greenwood;_ **

Gimli and Legolas went out on a chaperoned date. They went to a fancy restaurant. The couple kissed and talked throughout the meal. They smiled as they enjoyed the romantic night together.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains gathered. They were furious.

"That's it! No more failure!" the leader shouted. The minions cowered from their angry master.

"We must move forward." someone spoke up timidly.

"Figure something out or I will have your heads." the leader said, ending the meeting.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros went out on a date. They attended an art show.

They loomed at each piece carefully and commented on the technique. The couple enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and beautiful works.

As the show ended, Fingon and Maedhros held hands as they left to grab coffee and finish up the night.


	9. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Dale, Middle Earth;_ **

A few days later, Thorin and Bilbo went out on a date. They went to a steak place in Dale. They ordered delicious steaks. They enjoyed the good food and company. Thorin kissed Bilbo after dinner.

"Why don't we go buy ice cream to end the night?" he suggested. Bilbo smiled and returned the kiss.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Kili and Tauriel went out on a date. They went to Dori's cafe. Dori welcomed the couple and served them the house special. They couple talked about their friends and family. Kili and Tauriel had the perfect night.

* * *

The next day, Fingon and Maedhros were alone. They kissed hard.

The couple proceeded to strip off their robes. When they were naked, Fingon grabbed a jar of oil. He prepped Maedhros carefully and kissed him with passion.

When Maedhros was ready, Fingon slicked himself up and took the redhead. He made slow love to Maedhros and kissed him softly.

After what seemed like an eternity, they orgasmed. They came down from their high, kissing softly.

"Just like the first time," Fingon smiled as he kissed Maedhros.

* * *

While Fingon and Maedhros were occupied, Caranthir and the others had a meeting. The group were somber and serious.

"We are getting nowhere." Caranthir groaned.

"Even with Irisse awake, Lomion is still afraid to talk. The murder attempts aren't helping." Celegorm sighed.

"We have to set a trap. It's the only way." Aragorn said. They thought it over before nodding. So the group started to try to come up with a working plan.

* * *

**_marketplace, Gondor;_ **

A few hours later, the marketplace was nearly empty. Aredhel and Celegorm visited the market to do some last minute shopping. All of sudden, the attackers came out thinking that they had easy pickings.

The attackers pounced on Aredhel only to be swept up into a large net. The group began shouting in anger as they tried to get out. Finrod and the rangers took off their disguises and walked up to the net.

"Now, we have you right where we need you." Finrod declared.


	10. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals finally face their saboteurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TFG will be updated next.

The royals cut the net down and unmasked them. The villains were revealed to be Melkor aka Morgoth, Sauron, and Lothos. The trio were angry and tried to attack only to be promptly forced down to their knees by the guards.

"Now, tell us what you know." Aragorn commanded.

* * *

 The heroes stared at their enemy. The trio glared back at them defiantly. Moments later, they folded and started speaking.

"I ran the operation," Morgoth admitted with pride. Legolas recognized Sauron.

"You kidnapped me!" he shouted. Sauroin smirked.

"You were so weak. It was too easy." he gloated.

"I killed Finwe." Morgoth added.

"He died too quickly. You on the other hand won't." he vowed.

* * *

Shocked silence fell. The royals were horrified and furious. Then the villains' backup arrived, and all the hell broke loose. A fierce fight broke out. Both sides rushed in with swords and other weapons. The end was near for one side.

* * *

Minutes later, the battle was raging. The fight was vicious and bloody. Neither side were willing to just surrender. Everyone went all out. In the end, the enemy was slaughtered and survivors were taken into custody. Their long nightmare was finally over. Now to deal with the fallout.

* * *

That evening, Aragorn and Arwen had some alone time. They were relaxing. The couple cuddled up close.

"How do you feel?" Arwen asked her husband.

"I'm doing better now that we are safe." Aragorn replied.

"I'm glad that it's all over. Has Lomion started talking again yet?" Arwen admitted.

"Yes, he did when we told him the good news." Aragorn replied.

"That's wonderful." Arwen smiled. The couple decided to rest before they could be called away for any royal duties.


	11. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families buzz as wedding bells nears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be next.

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

The rangers escorted Morgoth, Sauron, Lothos, and the remaining survivors to their cells. The prisoners yelled and spat at the rangers. The rangers laughed it off.

"It's not going to help you any." they said as they locked the cell and walked out of the main gate.

While the prisoners were being locked up, Aredhel and Lomion met with Aragorn. Lomion was scared and sad.

"It's okay," Aragorn reassured, as they sat down so Lomion could give his statement.

"I heard him die." Lomion began. He continued to speak.

"Grampy and I were playing when we heard glass shattering." Then the whole story came out.

"Thank you for talking with us.'' Aragorn said, gathering Lomion in a hug.

"You'll be okay." he finished.

* * *

**_Gondolin, Beleriand;  
_ **

Turgon and Elenwe had alone time. Turgon and Elenwe kissed as they relaxed with soft smiles on their faces. Despite the ten years of marriage, the royal couple were madly in love as ever. 

* * *

**_Gondor Emporium, Gondor;_ **

Maglor, Esme, Moira, and Frerin got together to gossip. They were so excited to attend the upcoming wedding.

"I haven't found a dress for the wedding." Esme was saying.

"I can take you to a seamstress." Moira offered. The ladies left to find their outfits and gifts.

* * *

The next day, Fingon and Maedhros held a potluck dinner. Everyone brought side dishes and desserts. The family was happy and chowing down. They ate their fill and talked about the upcoming nuptials.

"Has Thranduil come around yet?" Celegorm wanted to know.

"He did." Tauriel answered.

"Really?!" Caranthir was shocked.

"Yes Really." Maedhros replied. They continued to talk and laugh. It was good to be together again.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had alone time. Maedhros kissed Fingon's lips and cheeks.

"I'm so happy you came back." he said. Fingon smiled,

"I'm so happy to have you and our son." he responded. The couple kissed. Maybe one day, they would be married.


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GilGalad meets his extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be next.

**_Harbor, Beleriand;_ **

Finrod waited at the docks, tapping his feet impatiently. Finally, the swan boat arrived and docked. Many mixtures of elves filed off the boat. They were Noldor, Teleri, and Vanyar elves, among them were Finrod's fiancee and extended family.

Amarie ran into her fiance's arms and they kissed for an awfully long time. They finally came for air amongst whoops and catcalls. They parted to allow Finrod's aunt Findis and her former wards; Amras, Amrod, and Curufin to hug Finrod. They were all so happy to see him.

"I'm so happy to see you all." Finrod beamed.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros entertained the twins, Curufin, and Findis in their living room. Minutes later, Tauriel brought GilGalad in. The young boy was then introduced to his extended family. They cooed over him, pinching his cheeks and hugging him. GilGalad soaked up the attention.

"Look at our baby boy. He is so cute," Maedhros smiled.

* * *

That evening, the terrible trio met up. They needed to keep a close eye on their baby sister. So the trio of Curufin, Celegorm, and Caranthir sat at a far away table in the outdoors patio with binoculars. Other people looked at them strangely. Why were they here? It was the wrong place to be bird watching. Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir, Legolas, and Fili walked into the restaurant and spotted the trio. 

"They didn't," Legolas sighed as he face palmed.

"What are you three doing?" Faramir asked. Kili and Tauriel heard Faramir and turned around. Recognition dawned and Tauriel got up to storm over to the table.

"Tell me that you aren't here to spy on Kili and I?!" she exclaimed.

"Someone has to chaperone you two." Celegorm defended their logic.

"Three is too much!" Tauriel shouted as she proceeded to yell at her brothers. They looked sheepish as she chewed them out.

* * *

**_Gondolin, Beleriand;  
_ **

Turgon and Elenwe bonded with Idril. The couple baked with their daughter. Idril helped with the cookie cutters and decorated the cookies on the cooling rack.

"Okay. Put the cookies in the oven and then we can start on the pie." Elenwe declared.

* * *

The next day, Finrod and Amarie had a picnic date. The food consisted of deli sandwiches, fruit juice, chips and salads. There were chocolate and vanilla cupcakes for dessert.

The couple enjoyed the small date.They fed each other and talked in between bites. As they finished up their lunch, Finrod and Amarie kissed under the warm sun.


	13. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. TFG will be updated next.

A week later, Morgoth and his followers had received the death penalty. They were promptly put on death row, and awaited their punishment.

Maedhros and Fingon returned to Tirion briefly to deal with the threat of Feanor. While Finwe had been alive, Feanor had been kept at bay and not allowed any contact with his children. But now things were different. Feanor promptly lost all of his parental rights. He was forevermore banned from visiting Arda as long as Fingon called it home. Finally, Feanor was served with a permanent restraining order. He was to have zero contact with Fingon, Maedhros, and their family, much go within 30 miles radius of them. If the restraining order was violated in any form, Feanor would be called to the Ring of Doom to explain himself to the Valar. It had taken time, but justice had finally prevailed.

Everyone in the extended family were eventually introduced to Lomion and GilGalad. While Celegorm and Aredhel were slowly getting closer. Their lives were slowly changing.

* * *

**_Gondor, Middle Earth;_ **

Gimli and Legolas's wedding were so gorgeous and bright. The newlyweds were beaming, happy to share such a special moment and commitment. Gimli and Legolas kissed, officially sealing their marriage.

* * *

**_country club, Gondor;_ **

A hour later, the room where the wedding reception was taking place was packed with elves, dawrves, men, and hobbit guests. The guests was already seated when Gimli and Legolas' arrival was announced.

The couple walked in to much fanfare and applause. All of the guests were on their feet, giving them a warm welcome. Thranduil had come around and smiled at his happy son. Finally, the couple got ready to sit down for the dinner and toast.

* * *

Two hours later, the reception was in full swing. Everyone mingled, talked, and danced. Several guests visited the bar, however, they had to show their IDs in order to get alcohol. Kili and some other teens had tried to get their hands on beer.

"Can we have some beer?" Kili asked.

"IDs first." the bartender replied.

"Aw, it's a special occasion." another teen tried.

"No ID, no alcohol." came the firm reply.

Celegorm and Aredhel were awkward around each other until they were pushed together to dance together at the wedding. When the dance came, people piled into the floor. Taking advantage of the sudden rush, the duo quickly slipped away to the halls of the building.

"Tyelkormo, I'm tired of pining and hiding my love." Aredhel confessed.

"I feel the same way." Celegorm replied. The couple shared a soft kiss in the empty halls.

"Come on. The dance should be over." Aredhel said.

* * *

After the wedding, Fingon and Maedhros went home. GilGalad was staying with Aredhel and Lomion for the night, so the couple were alone.

Laying on their bed, they smiled at each other. Fingon and Maedhros kissed softly, rolling over into a warm embrace. Then they pulled the covers over them and drifted off to the realms of dreams.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various races hold a single dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. TFG will be updated next.

Ten years had passed since the final showdown. Many things had happened. The villains were executed. Nothing had been heard of Feanor ever since Maedhros visited Tirion and got closure. Fingon couldn't care less as long the man stayed away from his family. 

Kili and Tauriel got married when they came of age. They had a three years old daughter. The other couples also got married and started families. The people were happy, healthy, and prospering.

**_Greenwood, Middle Earth;_ **

Gimli, Legolas, and their three children met with Thranduil, Aurelia, Gloin, and Asta. The children ran to their grandparents and were promptly swept up into hugs and kisses. Then the adults greeted each other and sat down to talk and have lunch. The quality time together helped them relax and take care.

* * *

**_Erebor;_ **

Thorin and Bilbo woke up and made breakfast. Frodo came in and groaned when his uncles kissed his cheeks.

"I'm 16!" he protested. Bilbo was undaunted.

"But you are still our baby." he replied. The younger kids laughed at their older cousin as they ate their breakfast.

* * *

**_Rivendell;_ **

One evening, Aragorn, Arwen, Kili, Tauriel, Gimli, Legolas, Thorin, and Bilbo got together for a group date. They went to a restaurant in the marketplace. They had some wine and talked about their respective families. The night was perfect for them.

* * *

**_Gondor;_ **

A few days later, the elves, dwarves, hobbits, and men got together for dinner at the palace. The group gathered in one of the ballrooms available to the public. Then they filled with plates with food before sitting down to eat.

Dinner consisted of roast beef, rolls, Yorkshire pudding, Caesar salad, mashed potatoes, and broccoli and cauliflower with melted cheese on top.

Dessert consisted of strawberry fluff dip with strawberries and raspberries in addition to cake and various pies. The cake flavors were red velvet and carrot with cream cheese icing. While the pie flavors consisted of French Silk, Key Lime, and Lemon meringue.

The menu was a major hit, several even went back for seconds. Everyone had a good time. They hoped to have more dinners like this later on.

* * *

About two hours later, Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. GilGalad had opted to read in bed while his younger siblings were fast asleep.

The couple laughed and kissed, while feeling young again. Their family and friends could now rest easy. They were safer and happier than ever.


End file.
